Magic Sword (video game)
XBLA PSN }} |genre=Platform, Hack and slash |modes=Single-player, 2 player Co-op (Arcade) |cabinet=Upright |arcade system=CPS-1 |display=Raster |platforms=Arcade, SNES, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network }} , fully titled as 'Magic Sword: Heroic Fantasy', is a side-scrolling fantasy arcade game released by Capcom in . The game casts the player as a hero who must fight his way through a mystical tower in order to save the world. The player can use a sword, axe or magic, and can also rescue and recruit potential allies of various character classes, each of which has his or her own special abilities. Three years earlier, Capcom had released the similar ''Black Tiger in 1987. Plot Magic Sword takes place in an unnamed world, which is being threatened by the dark lord Drokmar, who has control over an evil crystal known as the "Black Orb", which would allow him to rule over the world. In order to prevent this from happening, the hero, known as the Brave One, must scale to the top of the 50-floor tower in which Drokmar resides, known as Dragon Keep. At the game's end, when Drokmar is defeated, the player has the option of two endings: Destroy the Black Orb, or to take control of it, becoming the new dark lord. Gameplay The gameplay consists of side-scrolling fighting, with some platforming elements. The player controls only the main character. The accompanying ally is controlled by the computer, who follows the player diligently and only attacks and jumps when the player does. The player is allowed to carry one item that can assist him or the current ally. The player has a magic meter. It fills up while the player is not attacking, but it empties completely each time the player attacks. If the player attacks when the meter is empty or is blue, the player can only perform a melee attack when the standard attack button is used. Magical allies like the priest and the wizard will not attack in this situation. If it is red but not full, the player and any magical ally teamed up with him will perform a weak ranged magical attack alongside the melee attack. If it is full, the player and any magical ally teamed up with him will perform a strong ranged magical attack alongside the melee attack. Non-magical allies will attack when the player attacks regardless of the status of the magic meter. The player's health is displayed as a set of five HP bars and a number next to the HP bars that counts the number of sets of five full HP bars beyond the ones that are shown on screen in case the player has more than five full HP bars. The ally has a separate HP meter that maxes out at four HP bars. Full screen attacks can be performed either instantly when a magical book is collected or on demand at the cost of one full HP bar. There are 51 floors to fight through in the game. Eight of these floors have boss characters at the end, including Drokmar himself at the end of the 50th floor. Additionally, there are seven "Secret Doors" which allows the player to bypass levels when specific maneuvers are performed. Characters Assistant characters consist of Amazon (archer), Big Man (wields an axe), Knight, Lizardman, Ninja, Priest, Thief and Wizard. Ports A single player-only port was released for the Super NES in 1992, and for mobile phones in 2008. The full arcade version is included in Capcom Classics Collection Remixed for PlayStation Portable and Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2 for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. The arcade version was also released alongside Final Fight in a two-in-one bundle titled Final Fight: Double Impact for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network. It was released on April 14, 2010, for Xbox Live Arcade for 800 Microsoft points and April 15, 2010, for PlayStation Network for $9.99. References External links * * Category:1990 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Capcom games Category:CP System games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Ninja video games Category:Mobile games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Manami Matsumae Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games